For example, a slide seat, a slide door, and the like provided slidably on a vehicle are used in an automobile or the like. The slide seat is provided with electronic devices such as a seating sensor for detecting whether a crew is seated or not, and a seat belt sensor for detecting whether a crew is wearing a seat belt or not. The slide door is provided with electronic devices such as a driving motor for opening and closing a door window, and a door courtesy lamp for illuminating crew's feet when a door is open. Therefore, in a vehicle provided with slide bodies such as the slide seat and the slide door, for connecting electronic devices provided on the slide bodies with electronic devices such as a controller provided on a vehicle body, various wire routing devices or power feeding devices that rout electric wires between the vehicle body and the slide bodies are used.
In such a wire routing device, since a slackness portion is formed in the electric wire (for example, referred to as a flat cable or a flat harness) connecting the electronic devices at the slide body side with the electronic devices at the vehicle body side in association with a sliding movement of the slide body, a winding device for winding this slackness portion of the electric wire to prevent the electric wire from interfering with the slide body or the like (for example, refer to PTL 1) is used. As shown in FIG. 7A, a conventional winding device 101 described in PTL 1 is a device capable of winding one side end portion of a flat cable 102 and to let the flat cable 102 feed out the other side end portion thereof. The conventional winding device 101 includes: a case 130 substantially cylindrically shaped as a whole; an inner annular wall 131 provided within the case 130 and holding the one side end portion of the flat cable 102; a rotor 104 provided rotatively and guided by the inner annular wall 131; a coil spring biasing this rotor 104 in a winding direction R of the flat cable 102; and a plurality of rollers 106 provided along a circumferential direction of the inner annular wall 131.
This winding device 101 is configured such that the one side end portion of the flat cable 102 guided into the case 130 is inverted by one roller 106A of the plurality of rollers 106 to be held within the inner annular wall 131, while the other side end portion of the flat cable 102 is led out from the case 130. Further, the winding device 101 is configured such that the rotor 104 is rotated with the biasing force of the coil spring in the winding direction R to wind the flat cable 102 around a periphery of the inner annular wall 131 and to wind the flat cable 102 around outer peripheries of the plurality of rollers 106, thereby the flat cable 102 is wound up. By contrast thereto, in a case where the other side end portion of the flat cable 102 is pulled in association with the sliding movement of the slide body, the rotor 104 is rotated in a direction opposite to the winding direction R, thereby, the wrappings of the flat cable 102 wound around the periphery of the inner annular wall 131 and the outer peripheries of the plurality of rollers 106 are released, and the flat cable 102 is fed out of the case 130.